This invention pertains to a structure for improving the placement of needles in a patient's breast and, thereby, the subsequent placement of radioactive seeds with considerably greater accuracy than heretofore known. The invention also relates to an improved method of treating breast tumors.
The use of .sup.192 Iridium in effectively treating breast tumors has become well known. The radioactive seeds are implanted in the patient's breast through a series of steps including the passage of a predetermined number of needles through the breast at predetermined locations and in a predetermined pattern. After all the desired needles are placed, Nylon tubing is passed through the needles and the needles are then withdrawn by sliding over the tubing. The radioactive seeds can then be inserted into the Nylon tubing. It has been known to guide a series of needles to and through a patient's breast by independent templates through which the needles extend and which are located at opposite sides of the volume to be treated.
The prior art has not optimized the placement of the needles and, thereby, subsequent positioning of the radioactive seeds with respect to the center of the mass or field which the therapist wishes to treat.